Staying together
by Kataangfanatic
Summary: While Aang is away in the fire nation, something happens to Katara. Will they be reunited? Find out!


Staying Together

**Staying Together**

**Night of fright**

**This is my sequel to Ember Island Reunion. Aang is away at the fire nation fulfilling his Avatar duties. This takes place four months after the gang's reunion on Ember Island. If you haven't read Ember Island Reunion, you'd better go back and start reading it or you won't get this story much. Please be prepared for some sadness at the end and some physical/emotional pain. Rated T for language and violence. And please try not to get too upset. **

The night was calm and peaceful. The southern Earthkingdom was filled with silence. But with the silence of night, came the perfect chance for death. The slightly cloaked figure ran quietly through the silent streets until he came upon a small house that had settled down for the night. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to kill the Avatar's wife? He was awfully frightened at the thought of this. He'd heard about the girl. She was perhaps the most beautiful woman in all of the four nations. That's what the Avatar thought at least. And she was also a waterbending master. How could he kill a waterbending master? He tried to push these thoughts out of his mind. The man, who'd hired him to do this, was ruthless. He tried to enter the house as quietly as possible. The Avatar wasn't supposed to be back for another month from the Fire Nation. The waterbender wouldn't be safe tonight. The assassin was halfway to the bedroom when he was suddenly hit by a strong strand of water in the back of the head and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, his hand on the back of his head. He looked up to see the waterbender in a fighting stance, ready to fight for her life. "Who are you and what are you doing in this house?" she said. 'Oh god!' the assassin thought. "I said what are you doing here?!" the girl said again. He got to his feet and looked at the waterbender.

"I've been sent here to end your life." The waterbender struck him down with another waterblast and the fight began. The assassin pulled out a sharp dagger and swung at the girl. She cried out in pain as the blade cut her across her belly. He swung again, this time giving her a long cut down her leg and another cry escaped her mouth. Finally, the waterbender whipped the dagger out of his hands and froze it solid. The mystery assassin was growing tired of playing around and this time, he grabbed her buy the arm and threw her to the floor. He acted quickly and using all his weight, he stomped on her right arm as hard as he could. She wailed in pain as she felt her arm break. The assassin, thinking he was wining, got ready to end the girl's life. She looked up to see him with a long sword held high in his hands. But just as he brought the weapon down, she rolled out of the way. The sword missed completely and struck the floor. Now, the assassin was starting to think that it had been a mistake to try to kill a master waterbender. Using her good arm, she called all the water she could to her and made a wave that carried the assassin out the door and lying on the ground. He looked up, terrified as the waterbender walked towards him. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him away from that house. He was never going back there again…….

Katara watched the assassin run for his life until he was no longer visible. That dirty piece of trash deserved to be running like hell. '_God that felt satisfying_,' she thought. '_Only a complete idiot tries to kill a waterbending master._' Once he vanished from sight she returned to the safety and warmth of her home. When she finally calmed down, she thought about all the things that had just happened to her. Someone had tried to kill her. It was so hard to believe. Then, she thought of something even worse. '_What if Aang's been killed?_' She tried to push the horrible thoughts out of her mind. But they kept haunting her and before she knew it, she was kneeling on the floor and sobbing so much it didn't seem like she'd stop. All she wanted now was for Aang to be home again. She wanted him to hold her in his strong arms and stroke her hair with his fingers and to tell her how much he loved her and kiss her passionately on the lips. She needed him now, more than ever before.

**How heartbreaking for poor Katara. She ends up with a broken arm, two cuts on her belly and down her leg, and a deep longing to see her husband again. I know, you all must feel very sad and sorry for her. I'm very upset too. But the good news is, Aang will be home a lot sooner than you all think. ;) Keep your sprits up for Katara and find out what happens in the next update. I hate to leave you all hanging in the suspense like this. You know, wondering what will happen to Katara and all. But trust me; the next update will be well worth the wait! **


End file.
